Rising Sun
by laurenparade
Summary: When Bella and her parents arrive in Forks, Washington, it can be assumed that they're just another normal human family. But Bella's parents aren't like most: they're vampires. Bella herself isn't exactly completely human... UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The first half of this chapter is basically unchanged, only minor adjustments. I changed Bella's skin colour back to pale instead of olive toned. It suddenly seemed silly, to me. However, you can keep it tan in your heads if ya want :p

* * *

C h a p t e r **O N E**

_This is starting to get irritating_, I thought as my mother glanced worriedly at me for the umpteenth time. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her, knowing I'd never convince her that this was what I wanted. It wasn't, of course, but I'd never admit that to her. Moving from sunny, pleasant Phoenix, Arizona to cold, dreary Forks, Washington was something that I really detested doing. But I knew it would be easier for my two parents, who were, as a matter of fact, vampires

"Bella, darling," my mom started in her still strong Italian-Greek accent, "you don't have to do this if it is not what you want. You needn't give up your life here for us." I sighed again as I replied, "Mother. I _want_ this. I want to be able to walk around in the daytime with you and dad. It isn't fair that you two have to resort to only coming out at night, like real vampires." I smiled wryly as I added on that last part. As if to prove my point, the sun broke out from the clouds, hitting my mothers exposed wrist. Instantly, it started glittering like no human's ever would. Glancing at it, my mother quickly adjusted the sleeve of her deep red blouse, completely disregarding the road as it flew by at nearly 103 miles an hour. Not that any of us really needed to pay attention to roads, as our quick minds and reflexes would never allow any of us to get into an accident.

Continuing with the topic at hand, I said "Besides, I'm pretty sure my friends and teachers were starting to get suspicious. We would've had to move soon anyways. It was inevitable, and I'm happy with my decision. Please stop worrying."

Before my mom had a chance to argue, my dad spoke. "Caprice, let her be. Even though we both know that doing this doesn't make her happy- and don't say that it does, Isabella Marie Swan- it will allow us to be able to act like a proper family, and that will provide happiness for all of us." My mother pursed her lips but let it go…for now.

We arrived at Forks around nightfall. As if on cue, it started to downpour the moment we pulled first to my house, then theirs. Mine was the beautifully restored old fashioned two-storied red barn; theirs the rather modern cream house a few blocks down the otherwise empty road. I grabbed my many bags and ran swiftly into my new home. As I entered, I couldn't help but appreciate the lovely job my parents did with it.  
The paint varied from bright yellows and greens, to deep blues and reds. Contrary to each other, yet still harmonious. I hurriedly put away my extensive wardrobe and other assorted essentials, and then ran to the garage I shared with my parents. I sighed happily as I reached my cherry red Aston Martin Vanquish, which made the 1999 Pontiac Grand Prix GTP and my two restored vintage motorcycles, a 1963 BSA Super Rocket and a 1955 Vincent "D" Black Shadow look downright plain. I smothered another sigh as I realized that I'd have to be contented with my Pontiac, as my other vehicles would be too grandiose in a town where rusted beasts were the norm.

My parents soon left to go hunting, their eyes dangerously approaching black. Despite their incredible self-control, it wouldn't do to look too menacing as they went to the local hospital to visit an old friend. I wondered idly how Dr. Carlisle Cullen would take it, my dad suddenly reappearing with his formerly human wife, and a half vampire daughter. It was probably still odd to him, that my dad had did something no over vampire ever had: fallen in love with a human. He knew the complete story…to an extent. He knew nothing of me, which was odd because I knew everything of him. I knew he had acquired a sort of surrogate family. Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale were his allegedly adopted children. He also found a wife, Esme. From my knowledge, I knew that three of his "children" had that rare extra gift; Edward could read minds, Alice could see the future, sort of, and Jasper had the ability to control the emotions of those around him. I smiled as I recalled my own special gift, and began to anticipate using it on this Edward as soon as I could.

I went to bed early, and awoke at dawn. Swiftly putting on my pair of tightly fitted skinny jeans and an equally fitting long sleeved, black knitted sweater, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. Suddenly, I wished that I was more plain looking. Instead, I had dark brown, layered, and wavy hair that tumbled past my shoulders and unusually bright green eyes peering out behind my too long bangs that I swept to the side. My skin is pale, but not atrociously so. I was of medium height, a little over five foot, with a slim but still curvy figure. And I was, of course, more than exceptionally beautiful. But my beauty was only a lure to attract my natural prey: humans. It would be useful, maybe, if I hunted them. I didn't though, and my physical attractions only made life inconvenient.

When I finished getting ready, I went over to see my parents. Charles, my father, was never a man of many words, and simply smiled warmly and hugged me. My mother, on the other hand, couldn't seem to shut up.

"Oh, darling, I hope you like this school. It's small, I know, but I'm sure you'll find it pleasant enough. And besides, the Cullen children will be there, and as soon as your…unique situation is explained I'm sure you'll find friends in them." She continued to chatter on in the same fashion until I got in the car, blew her a kiss, and drove off. Finding the school wasn't difficult as it was just off the highway, like most things in this dismal town. I was, however, caught off guard; it looked like a collection of matching houses surrounded by so much vegetation it was almost completely obscured. I parked near what appeared to be the office, deciding to get directions to the student parking lot later.

Stepping into the bright and warm room, I realized it was like any other office. It shouldn't be surprising, but somehow I was almost expecting a living room type area. Approaching a large, red-haired woman I introduced myself using my mother's maiden name as my own surname. Confusion, instantly followed by recognition flashed in her eyes. Newcomers were rare here, especially myself. I was listed as an independently living student. "Oh, yes, of course," she said, grabbing several sheets of paper and handing them to me. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school." After assuring her I would have no problems finding my way, she gave me a kindly smile which I returned.

When I went back to my car, I found that most of the students had arrived. I followed the line of traffic and parked my car in the appropriate lot. Like I suspected, most of the cars here were rusty and secondhand. The only other nice car was a shiny Volvo. Grabbing my standard issue white backpack that was covered in some not so standard paintings of mine, I easily found my first class. I handed my slip to a tall and balding Mr. Mason, who gawked but quickly sent me to an empty seat in the back. I let my thoughts drift as the teacher droned on about the prerequisite reading list that I already read. What with my being over two hundred years old, I've read a lot of books in my time, and met most of the authors.

When the bell rang, a gangly teenage boy whose name I later found was Eric offered to walk me to my next class. I accepted, and he led the way to building four.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

"Phoenix," I replied with a slight pang of homesickness.

"Wow, that's a lot different from here, huh?"

"Very. It only rains there about two or three times a year."

"What must that be like?" he wondered aloud.

"Sunny," I responded with a smile. We arrived at the building, and he walked me right to the door, looking hopeful. "Well, here it is. I guess I'll see you later. Maybe we'll have another class together," he said, still looking too eager. I smiled vaguely and went inside.

The rest of my classes went by pretty much the same. One girl, Jessica, who sat next to my in both Trig and Spanish walked with me to the cafeteria. _Ugh, time to pretend to enjoy human food,_ I thought sullenly. Okay, that's not completely true. There are certain foods and drinks that I enjoy, although blood will always be preferable.

We sat down with some of her friends, and I noticed Eric waving at me from across the room. It was then that I first saw the Cullen family. They had the typical vampiric beauty; unusually pale, perfect features with dark rings under their eyes.

Not knowing which was which, I asked Jessica, "Who are they?" She looked straight to them, obviously knowing who I was talking about. Instantly, I saw the boy with reddish brown hair glance up. I knew they could hear me, and I could here them as well. She explained to me the mystery of who was who, and continued to explain their cover story. As she talked I heard the beautiful bronze-haired Edward speak, "Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan." At this I had to laugh, which made Jessica give me a weird look. I stared at Edward, wondering when he'd finally realize he wouldn't hear my thoughts. As if in answer, he looked at me with a frustrated look in his eyes. I smirked at him, enjoying his irritation. The others noticed his frustration at his inability to invade my head and, presumably, gave him a mental "What's up?" He merely stared at me a moment longer, then shook his head. I looked away, satisfied. There was no point in revealing to much about myself so soon.

I walked to my next class, Biology II, with a shy, yet kind girl named Angela. When we entered she went off to a black-topped lab table. I glanced around and noticed that the only other free seat was next to Edward. Grinning at the thought of teasing him a bit more, I handed my slip to Mr. Banner and sauntered, almost skipped, over to the table. As I approached, though, he stiffened slightly. Probably just reacting to my smell, which I knew was pretty peculiar. The combination of delicious human blood and the perfume of a vampire must be quite new to him. But when I looked into his eyes I saw no curiosity. His eyes were coal black with thirst. Understanding dawned on me. But could he really be so uncontrolled that even I would be appealing? He shifted his stool slightly away from me, and I noticed he wasn't breathing.

Apparently so.

Completely ignoring the teacher, I resolved to talk with him after class. I wasn't going to drop the "look at me, I'm half vampire!" bomb quite yet, but maybe some light mental teasing and a few hints at his nature. I spared a peek at him. The tension in his limbs had eased a fraction and I noticed he'd been glancing at me. Probably trying to break my mental barrier. My lips turned up a tad. _Keep trying, buddy. It ain't gonna work, _I thought smugly.

The bell rang, class ended, and Edward was gone before I managed to talk with him. Disappointed, I headed of gym accompanied by the ever helpful Mike Newton.

The final bell rang. Getting into my car, I noticed Edward&co getting into Volvo. They seemed to be arguing. I listened in.

"Edward," Jasper said quietly, "that's just a legend. There's no way to know if it's true or not."

Edward sighed, looking resigned. "I'll guess I'll just ask Carlisle. He might know something about it."

The conversation ended, and they drove away. I cocked my head, curious. Were they talking about me?

* * *

**Okay, so some of you may be disappointed by how I changed this. I re-read the chapter and realized I messed with the Cullens way too much and made them seem kind of stupid. Fictional characters, I know, but I already made Bella pretty OOC and I didn't want to get completely carried away. Don't worry, they will be teased and but at a more believable level.**

**Reviews, of course, are love. Also, very much encouraging.**


	2. Chapter 2

C h a p t e r **T W O**

As I drove to school the next day, I was inexplicably scared to see Edward again. I kept repeating to myself that it was simply a misunderstanding; he was just caught off guard by my curious smell. I clung to the thought that he wasn't as controlled as the others, not as used to having someone with blood in their veins so near. Of course, I wasn't sure of this, being too cowardly to ask my parents when I got home. Still, it was more reassuring to underestimate his control than to think myself as even more of an oddity.

I went to my classes in a daze, using only a fraction of my attention to concentrate on teachers, classmates, and various schoolwork. It wasn't until lunch that I snapped out of my reverie and noticed that Edward was the only Cullen not at their table. Curious, and somewhat hurt, I continuously listened in, hoping to hear why on earth he wasn't there. Vampires don't get sick, and it was, as usual, ridiculously cloudy out. Much to my frustrated dismay, they kept quiet.

The rest of the day, and week, went by uneventfully. It was the usual repetitious blur of school, homework, and hanging out with my parents. I grew frustrated and bored. I could practically feel the bloodlust building; I wanted to hunt. I ranted about this to my mother one day.

"Mo-om!" I whined, barging into her house and collapsing dramatically next to her on the couch. She chuckled and lightly tossed her magazine aside.

"What is it, my darling daughter?" she asked, barely hiding her amusement. I glared up at her from her lap.

"I'm bored," I muttered petulantly, crossing my arms and feeling childish. She stroked my hair.

"Well of course you are. That's what happens when you get to live forever. Life becomes repetitive. Think about how the nomads feel. It's even worse for them."

I harrumphed. "I know that. But it's not that, not really. I want to hunt. Human food is nice and all, but I don't want to continue living off coffee and undercooked steak," I pouted and she looked sympathetically down at me and resumed the hair stroking.

"Of course you do, dear. Why don't we all take a little, ah, camping trip tomorrow? We could go to that one ranch in Orange County. I hear they're having more attacks from mountain lions, poor dears," she said, eyes twinkling.

Rolling my eyes, I retorted, "But haven't you gotten Carlisle's blessing to hunt in the area?"

She nodded. "But they still don't know about you, dear. We've made sure they don't smell you on us."

I smirked. "They must think you inexcusably rude for not inviting them over yet."

She flicked my ear. "So when are you going to tell the Cullens about yourself?" she asked curiously, effectively changing the subject.

I sighed and sat up, folding my legs underneath me. "I don't know. I'm going to try to get to know them first, but they're so anti-social. Naturally, they completely repel humans, so it's not surprising." I cocked my head, thinking. "I have a class with Edward, so I'll guess I'll start with him…" Frowning, I trailed off. How could I do that when he wasn't even in school? Was he avoiding me? No, I was just being self-centered. This had nothing to do with me; he was probably off hunting. His eyes _had_ been much too dark…

"Bella? Where'd you go?" my mother asked, amused.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," I said, snapping out of it. "I kinda went into my own head for a moment."

She chuckled. I gave her a swift hug. "I'm gonna go. Homework," I lied. She saw through it but thankfully didn't say anything.

I went home and decided to play my piano to distract myself. It was a calming, almost religious, playing music. Music is like my kryptonite. It comforted me and calmed me when I needed it. I learned how to play many instruments from a young age. Piano, guitar, violin, drums, harp, my own voice…to name a few. My parents called me a prodigy; I called them biased.

People greeted my in the parking lot and in my classes the following Monday. I was happy I remembered all their names as I waved and chatted with everyone. I didn't realize I wasn't exactly appropriately dressed for the cold weather until Mike finally pointed it out.

"Um, aren't you a little…cold?" he asked, staring at my outfit I'd carelessly picked out this morning. I frowned, looking down. Crap, he was right. I was wearing ragged cut offs with a light sweater over my thin cotton camisole.

I shrugged, acting nonchalant. "Not really, no." When he stared incredulously I quickly came up with an semi-excuse.

"I lived in Alaska for a year or two when I was younger." I shrugged again. "After living in a state that's below zero half the time, a little cold weather doesn't bother me as much anymore." He looked impressed and I blushed slightly, knowing that he had no reason to be.

We were walking towards the cafeteria when it started to snow. I looked up, and instantly dodged underneath the overhang. Assuming this was an aversion to snow, Mike smirked. "I thought the cold didn't bother you. After living in _Alaska_ and all that."

I grimaced and spun a little half-truth.

"Just because I'm used to it doesn't mean I enjoy it. And besides, I hate it when it melts in my shoes," I said lightly, tucking my arm into his and leading him into the cafeteria.

Out of habit, I glanced at the Cullen table and froze. A low curse escaped my lips when I noticed the not-so-new addition to their table. Great. Now there was no way I could continue evading the truth of my nature.

I sat down next to Jessica and proceeded to ignore the going-ons at my table and focused on Edward's. He looked, as usual, slightly frustrated. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie looked bored. But it was Alice who caught my attention. She looked…confused. And frustrated and maybe even a bit mad for a reason I couldn't imagine. I listened closer to them and understanding dawned on me.

"I can't _see_ her. Why? Why can't I see her?" Frustration made Alice's bell-like voice an octave higher. Jasper looked at her and, probably sensing her confusion, rubbed reassuring circles on her back. "It's probably the same force that doesn't allow Edward to hear her."

Edward jerked to life at this and stared at me, caught off guard that I was already gazing at him.

Our eyes locked and I saw none of the previous tension whatsoever. Just frustration, curiosity, and confusion. I smiled a small smile and, looking somewhere slightly above his head, spread my shield to hide the thoughts of Jessica and Mike. His eyes widened and glanced momentarily at them before returning to me. I smiled wider and let my shield drop. I heard him whisper to the others.

"I don't understand it." His voice was awed and frustrated at the same time. His eyes were still on me, but mine moved down towards the table. "I can never hear her, but sometimes I can't hear those around her. It's almost as if she's doing it. But that just doesn't make sense. She's human. Unless it's something she does subconsciously…" he trailed off, seemingly lost in thought.

Emmett interrupted his musings. "Yeah, that's really fascinating and stuff, but what about her smell?" I froze. Did they know?

"I'm still unsure. I talked about it with Carlisle and he said he'd research it to the best of his ability." He paused and I glanced at him, noting the strange look crossing his face. "He asked the Swan couple if they've ever heard of such a thing and they were strangely enigmatical."

Emmett simply shrugged, apparently no longer interested. "Weird. Hey, Jasper-"

I stopped listening. I was slightly in shock. He had asked my parents? Well, of course they were mysterious about it. They wouldn't outright lie, but they definitely wouldn't out me without my consent. I mulled over their conversation for the rest of the period and was grateful when the bell rang.

I waited for Edward to come to class and wondered what his reaction would be today. He was taking an unusually long time so I started I doodling in my sketchbook, drawing a silly picture. It was a tree by a small lake, the reflection clearly visible. The grass by the water was on fire, the flames catching up to lick at the tree top. Above this rather depressing scenery was a small alien spaceship, two aliens visible inside. A beam shot out of their ship, spelling out "World Domination!" in curly letters.

The door opened and the breeze blew in; I smelled him before I heard him. He smelled amazing, like honey and sunshine and rain and everything good. He scraped the stool roughly as he sat, somehow still assuming I was human and wouldn't hear him if he sat normally. I repressed a relieved sigh. _So he must not realize anything, _I thought hopefully.

I closed my sketchbook and leaned forward on the table, waiting for him to say something. He didn't disappoint.

"Hello."

I looked up and was lost momentarily in his tawny eyes. I was used to the colour, yes, but it seemed so much more awe-inspiring on him.

I smiled up at him. "You must be Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, considering we didn't have the chance last week." I arched an eyebrow while I spoke, causing him to look slightly ashamed and a little confused at my word choice.

"Yes, and you must be Bella Bianchi. The pleasure is all mine." He paused. "May I ask why you said finally before?"

My grin turned into a smirk. "Of course you can, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'll answer," I retorted, turning my attention to Mr. Banner, who was starting the class.

It seems we were going to do some ridiculous experiment. Not even paying attention to what it was, I turned to find Edward still staring at me.

I smiled and asked, "Do you want to begin?" He shook himself out of whatever daze he was in and began setting things up.

I glanced at him again and he seemed to be struggling for words. I smiled again; he was too cute. He saw me smile, and his lips curved upwards in response.

"So, it's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" he asked.

"Not really, no." It wouldn't be so great if someone saw the snow melt and turn to rain around me. Damn 107.9 degree temperature.

"I'm guessing you don't like the cold."

I made a face. "It's not that. I'm just so used to warmer temperatures," I explained, telling another half-truth. "I was born in Italy and lived in Phoenix before I moved here, so yeah, I do prefer the heat."

He nodded. "I thought you were Italian, given your name. It means-"

"White," I interjected, grimacing. "I know. Bianchi was generally given to really pale people. It suits me, obviously, and my grandfather who was, apparently, unusually white-skinned."

He smiled and shook his head. "Actually, I meant your first name. Beautiful. It suits you even better."

I blushed. Just then, the teacher walked past to make sure we did our lab. Satisfied with our completed sheet, he began to explain it to everyone else.

I'll admit it, I was disappointed. I wanted desperately to talk more with Edward but didn't get a chance during the rest of class and only got a brief "See you around" at the end of it.

* * *

**I tried not to change it too much. Just made some minor adjustments so it'd make more sense.**

**Reviews would be awesome :) I'd like to know what you think about the changes I've made. That is, if anyone bothered to re-read it :p**


	3. Chapter 3

C h a p t e r** T H R E E**

When I awoke the next morning I realized that it must have snowed all last night. Grumbling to myself, I got dressed in my heavier winter clothes, not that I needed them. _Stupid appearances I have to keep up,_ I thought sullenly as I drove to school.

After I had parked, I realized a binder I needed was in my trunk. I felt as if someone was looking at me, and instinctively looked in the direction of a certain silver Volvo. Edward was staring at me with the usual perplexed look on his face. I smiled at him, and his expression quickly changed into a mask of horror. Confused, but looking in the direction his eyes went, I saw Tyler Crowley's van skidding in my direction.

_Crap!_ I thought, freaking out. I quickly calculated the distance in my head. I had about four or five seconds to figure out what I was to do.

I could let his van hit me, but I would remain completely unharmed and leave an un-explained Bella-sized dent in my car and his.

I could move out of the way, but normal humans can't move as fast as I could.

_Crap, crap, crap!_ I thought again, hopelessness setting in. I glanced over at Edward again, and saw that he was running towards me with a determined look on his face. Realizing his intentions, I went in the direction he was headed, about two cars out of the way, ducking down beside someone's tan car. He caught up with me, looking even more perplexed than before.

"Bella," he breathed, "How did you do that? How….how did you move away so fast?"

He was utterly confused, gripping my shoulders tightly. I shook off his hands, causing him to gasp in surprise. I shook my head. "I can't tell you Edward, not now." I winced slightly, hoping he wouldn't take that last part too seriously. He nodded. "You promise to tell me later?" he asked seriously. _Of course_, I thought,_ he would take it literally._

"Fine," I answered curtly, mad at myself for lying. His eyes narrowed, but he let it go.

Of course, the whole school was outside, and of course, the ambulance was there, forcing me inside. As if I needed it. I briefly considered making a run for, but decided against it.

When we arrived at the hospital, I knew I couldn't let a doctor try to take my blood or anything like that. My heart rate is off the charts, my skin is marble hard, and I had a temperature that means I should be dead. As soon as the nurse's back was turned I attempted to make my escape. I wasn't even at the lobby yet when Edward found me.

He stood in front of me, blocking my way. I glared at him and he glared back, unaffected. I bared my teeth slightly and resisted the urge to growl. Not at him, but at me. I hated myself for what I was about to do.

"What do you want?" I asked, feigning annoyance.

"You owe me an explanation," he said, his face hard. I composed my face into an equally cold mask.

"I don't owe you anything, actually. It's not like you saved my life. I would've been perfectly fine." This was true, but it still hurt me to be so mean to him.

His eyes widened marginally. "But how? Bella, no normal human could've moved as fast as you did. It's not…natural."

I continued to glare, and crossed my arms. "Oh, really?" I asked, eyebrows raising. "And you're what? The spokesman for normalcy?"

Surprise flitted across his face, then he covered it with an indifferent mask. He wasn't fooling anyone; I could see the defensiveness in his face. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied smoothly. I smirked. _Of course not. _

"So?" he asked expectantly. I knew what he was asking and my smile turned into a grimace.

"Sorry, Edward. I hope you enjoy disappointment," I said and walked away. He grabbed my arm, but I, foolishly, shook it off.

_Way to go, Bella. That's definitely going to make him think you're human._

Avoiding everyone from my school that had gathered in the hospital's lobby, I ran back to school and got my car. It was dented and that increased my annoyance. I considered arriving to school in my Aston Martin but decided I didn't want to draw that much more attention to myself.

Arriving home, I fended off my parent's worried looks.

"Mom, Dad, I'm fine," I spoke wearily, mentally exhausted at today's events.

"We know that, sweetie, I'm just concerned if anyone saw you get out of the way," my mom explained.

I sighed. "I'm pretty sure I've got a good cover story. Before I ran out of the way, Edward ran towards me with the intent of saving me, I'm sure." I shook my head in wonder. Why would he do that? "I'll just tell everyone that he was standing next to me and pushed me out of the way. He won't argue against it because there's no other way to explain how he got over there so quickly."

They looked shocked. "I wonder why he would act so rashly. He could've put everything Carlisle built for him in peril. Why…?" my father mused aloud. But my mother's eyes suddenly alighted in joy.  
I groaned; I knew what she was thinking, but I was so totally not going there. "Mother," I started sternly, "no. There's no way. He was simply doing a good deed. And besides, for all he knows, I'm a regular human and my blood being spilled could've exposed them, despite their control"

My explanation was weak and she saw right through it. She winked at me. "Sure honey, that must be it," she said, her eyes twinkling mischievously. It really doesn't help things to have a mother that's twenty years old. Well, technically, as that was how old she was when she was turned. But having a mother that's so close to me in age can be difficult at times. She sees everything that other people's moms couldn't. Most of the time she's more of a friend than a mom, which has it's uses. I rolled my eyes and snorted at her silliness. "I'm going to go fix my car. Later," I said, giving each of them a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

But walking towards my car, I felt the dread build up inside me. What would Edward think of me now? He must realize that I wasn't completely human; that I was something…other. I guess I'd just have to wait for his reasoning tomorrow at school. Sighing quietly to myself, I began working on my car.

* * *

**I failed to put this up on the earlier chapters:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Credit for both goes to Stephanie Meyer.**


	4. Chapter 4

C h a p t e r **F O U R**

The next month was excruciating. I hated ignoring him. The first day I walked back into class, he sat waiting with an expectant look on his face.

"Bella," he had said, so lowly I knew no one else could hear, "You can't keep me waiting like this, it's hardly fair."

I continued to pretend he didn't exist, hating myself more and more, hoping that he'd eventually give up. He was almost as stubborn as I was, however, and he persisted. He was clever in his plans, and he almost had me trapped a few times.

It was about a week after the incident and I was walking to my car after school. He had been particularly annoying that day, and I almost cracked. I was digging in my rucksack for my keys so I didn't notice him leaning against the hood of my car. I jumped slightly when I saw him, then continued to act as if he wasn't there.

"Bella."

I ignored him and went to unlock my door but he stood in front of me, blocking my way. I huffed and crossed my arms, waiting for him to get a hint and leave. He didn't and merely continued to stare at me. I glared at him.

"I've waited much too long for you to finally tell me the truth about what happened the day of the accident. I've been more patient than I can stand," he said, clearly frustrated.

I snorted delicately. "You call hounding me all day _patient_?" I quipped, raising an eyebrow. He ran his hand through his hair, and scowled.

"You made me a promise and I intend to see you go through with it."

I groaned. "Why can't you just let this go? Please, Edward," I begged, looking at him with pleading eyes. He looked indecisive for all of two seconds before shaking his head at me.

"I don't think so, Bella."

I felt uneasy as I realised the only way he'd let this go was if I was to hurt him. I felt a sense of déjà vu when I remembered I felt the same way when I lied to him in the hospital. I didn't like hurting his feelings and I refused to examine why that was. I looked at him, taking in his appearance. He was still staring defiantly at me. His coppery hair was a delicious mess, most likely from him running his hands through it. He had a little crease in his forehead that I desperately wanted to smooth over so bad that my fingertips actually twitched. I felt like groaning in frustration. This wasn't fair and I hated the situation he was putting me in. I let my face slip into a mask of unsympathetic ennui and lazily jangled my keys.

"When I made you that promise, I had absolutely no intention of following through in it," I told him truthfully. His eyebrows raised. I sighed as if the whole thing was so very trivial.

"I didn't enjoy lying, but it was to keep you away from me. Obviously, my plan backfired because now it seems you've turned into something of a stalker," I drawled, smiling uncaringly. He flinched slightly at my cold words and my heart ached.

"Bella…" he started, before I dismissed him with a wave of my hand. I nodded pointedly to my car.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to be getting home," I said and he moved out of the way, his shoulders slumping slightly. I felt like a monster.

"Edward?" I called softly as he turned to leave. He glanced back at me.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. He shrugged indifferently.

xxx

I spent the next month planning different ways to reveal the truth and fending off the worry people showed me after the accident. Eventually the gossip mill found something else of interest and I was extremely thankful for it.

Edward had given up and had taken to ignoring me as steadily as I did him. Pesky little Mike Newton drew comfort and courage from this and he seemed permanently attached to my hip as the days drew on. He would perch on my side of desk in Bio, chatting about inconsequential things until class started. I didn't mind really, he was a nice kid. Also, he was an obvious thorn in Edward's side, which was a source of constant amusement for me.

One day it was particularly fun to watch. Two events were drawing nearer and it seemed Mike wanted me as an escort for both.

"So, Bella, are you going to come to the beach with us?" he asked one day, completely out of the blue. I noticed Edward's shoulders stiffen slightly.

"Sure, I think I can make it. I'm rather eager to see what this town looks like when it's sunny out," I joked. Mike laughed and was suddenly quiet. He admired the artwork on my rucksack for a minute or so before he looked back up at me.

"So…there's a dance coming up," he announced, not quite meeting my eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, I heard. It's girls-choice." I rolled my eyes. As if that would stop any of the boys from asking the girls.

"Heh, yeah. Jessica asked me to go with her," he said, peering at me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled happily. There would make the perfect pair.

"Oh Mike, how wonderful! I knew Jessica liked you! She must be so thrilled," I replied. His heartbeat picked up and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. My happiness went down a notch; this couldn't be good. He didn't say anything.

"Mike…you did say yes, didn't you?" I asked hesitantly. He didn't answer but flushed harder. I groaned and resisted the urge to smack him.

"Silly boy, you should have! Jessica's been crushing on you for _ages_, how could you not notice?" I scolded. He looked doubtful.

"She does?"

I gently banged my head on the desk and peered up at him. "Boys are so dense. Yes, Mike, she does."

He seemed to happily ponder that a moment and I smiled. I was scared he was going to ask me to go with him. He looked back at me.

"Are you going?" he asked, sounding a bit to possessive for my taste.

I shook my head. "Nah, I have plans that weekend. I'm going on a much needed shopping expedition to Seattle," I lied, noticing Edward look in our direction. A small thrill went through me and I scolded myself. _Just cause he looks at you for the first time in weeks…_

Class started then and I was happy for the distraction. I made a point of ignoring Edward and he huffed. I smiled slightly and listened to the teacher.

When the bell rang, I gathered my things and prepared to leave the room, fighting with the urge to call out his name. My urge to hear him speak won over my common sense.

"Edward?" I sounded hopelessly pathetic.

He turned to me, his eyes unreadable. "Yes, Bella?"

I felt a rush of emotions go through me when he said my name. "I'm…sorry."

His eyebrows lifted. "Yes, so you've said. Yet you still seem absurdly adamant about a certain promise."

I grimaced. "Yes, I know." I looked down, blushed, and took a deep breath. "I know I've been really very rude lately, and I'm sorry. I don't want to keep secrets and I promise I'll explain everything in time."

He couldn't doubt that I would; sincerity rang in every word.

The same perplexed look was in his eyes. Before he could speak, I swept out of the room.

I hated this. I hated being so mysterious. It annoyed me when other people did it, and I felt like a hypocrite. I couldn't stand seeing him look confused and hurt by my actions, so I ran from it. I was a coward, a weak, horrible person.

After gym, I ran towards my car in my haste to leave school. I had no urge to talk to anyone, and the sooner I was in the comfort of my own home, the better. I could've killed Edward when he had stopped his car in front of mine, allowing Tyler to ask me to the stupid dance. As if it's funny that three guys asked me to some stupid dance in the same day! Honestly, Mike, Eric, and Tyler have used up my entire patience quota for about a year.

xxx

When I woke the next morning, I could smell his scent. For some unfathomable reason, Edward had been in my room. My heart leapt for joy at this, despite the slight creepiness of the situation. My parents couldn't have heard or smelled him walking around here, as they were on a hunting trip to California. And I had been too deeply asleep that night to hear him.

Suddenly, panic flooded through me. I had been dreaming of him last night and thanks to my sleep-talking tendency, he was probably privy to it. I groaned and put my head in my hands. _What did I say? _I thought, desperately hoping it had not been his name. That would just be too embarrassing.

I drove to school nervously, hoping (for once) that I wouldn't encounter him. I cringed at the thought of him hearing my say his name in my sleep.

Unfortunately, I never got my way. As soon as I stepped out of my car, he was there. I scowled at him, remembering that I was mad at him. I named the first reason, knowing I couldn't likely bring up the other. _So, Edward. When I woke up this morning I could smell that you've been all up in my room, and I was kind of wondering why…_Yeah, that would go over swimmingly.

"So, what was up with the traffic jam yesterday? I thought you were hell-bent on ignoring me, not pestering me to death," I said, avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry about that, but I had to give Tyler his chance to ask you to the dance." He snickered.

Abruptly, I was furious. "You…" I gasped, then instantly broke out in a string of French profanities, to upset to stick to English. His eyes widened and he laughed harder.

"I'm not trying to pester you, either. I'm just extremely curious about you, for good reason." He arched an eyebrow at me, and I knew he was right. Didn't make me any less mad, though.

"Why don't you just let it go and leave me alone," I grouched, walking away at a brisk pace I knew he could follow.

"I can't. Besides, I wanted to ask you if you wanted a ride to Seattle the day of the dance." I wasn't expecting that, and I whirled around to face him, my mouth hanging open stupidly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, surprise colouring my voice.

"I was wondering if I could give you a ride to Seattle." He looked utterly confident that I would say yes. Which I did, nodding as I was still dazed.

He grinned and said, "Good. See you at lunch." He left then, leaving me staring dumbfounded after him.

He wanted to drive me to Seattle. It would be just the two of us. More importantly, he wanted to take _me._ I smiled, overjoyed, and literally skipped off to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Thank you Stephanie Meyer, you genius you, for thinking up these amazing characters.**

_Okay so, I'm going to start by mentioning that Bella, being half vampire/half human, ages much faster than most. In _Breaking Dawn _(which is where I got the idea to make Bella into the same creature Renesmee is), it was said that half vampires/half humans approached full maturity at seven. Just a reminder so no one gets confused(:_

**Chapter Five**

What with being dazed by Edward and all, I was very nearly late to my first class. Thanks to my awesome vampire speed, however, I made it in time. The rest of the morning passed in a blur. I couldn't wait until lunch when I could see him again.

When I arrived, however, I didn't see him at his usual seat. More disappointed than I was willing to admit, I simply got a water bottle from the lunch line. Walking to my table with my head down, I didn't notice Edward waving at me from a seat on the other side of the cafeteria until he softly called out my name. My head whipped to the direction of his voice, my jaw dropping open. He winked and waved me over.

I complied, walking over hesitantly. How could he still want to talk to me after all that I put him through? I remembered his words from this morning.

_I was wondering if I could give you a ride to Seattle, _he had said. Give _me_ a ride.

I sat in the seat in front of him, smiling happily. He responding grin nearly knocked me breathless. Sure, I was used to the outrageous beauty of vampires, but his perfection was an entirely different thing. His bronze hair, always tousled across his pale marble forehead, those familiar honey eyes that seemed to stare deep into my soul…

"So, this is different," I said teasingly.

"Yes, I suppose it is. But I just can't seem to keep myself away from you, Bella." When he breathed that last sentence…there weren't words for the effect they had on me. It took everything I had to keep myself from exclaiming that I loved him.

_Wait, what?_ I thought, backtracking quickly. I mulled it over for half a second, then realized it was true. So completely true that I felt the rightness of it spread throughout me.

When he stared at me a moment, obviously wondering if I was mentally competent, I realized I had waited a second too long to reply. I smiled brilliantly at him, trying to convey the depth of my feelings for him through it.

I laughed lightly, feeling more happy than I had in weeks. "It's okay, Edward." I felt a thrill go through me when I said his name. "I'm definitely okay with that. And besides, I seem to have a bit of a problem staying away from you, as well."

His face lit up slightly when I said that, then became troubled. I wondered why.

"You could've fooled me," he mumbled, stealing my water bottle from me and twirling it on it's top.

Oh. I knew why. It was probably because I kind of, more or less, sort of ignored him. A little, tiny bit.

"I know, Edward, and I'm sorry. But it's necessary for now. Please understand that I _will_ explain everything to you very, very soon," I said, pleading with my eyes for him to understand. He seemed to get it, and smiled gently. "Ah, Bella. Isn't it hard enough that I can't hear your thoughts?"

I reeled at what he said. Did he know that I knew he could read minds? My shock must have shown on my face, and he backtracked.

"How lovely it would be, to be able to hear other's thoughts."

I giggled at him; he must seem like a good liar to most, but he was a rotten liar to me. I saw right through is carefully cultivated façade. Although, it was probably just because I knew the truth.

"Oh, definitely. And it must be insanely frustrating not to hear _anyone's_ thoughts," I said innocently, stretching my shield to cover all the thoughts in the room. The shield pulsated in the air, slightly visible to the both the vampires and half-vampire in the room. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. I giggled again at his expression. I loved catching him off-guard like that. I knew I was exposing myself more than I should at the moment, but it was totally worth the bewildered look on his face. I stopped messing with him and let down my shield, smirking at him impishly.

He shook his head, trying to push away his suspicions. I laughed out loud and shrugged. "But then again, I wouldn't know. But maybe someone could…?" I trailed off mysteriously. His face slipped into that careful mask again.

"Maybe, if you believe in psychics and the like," he said nonchalantly. I arched an eyebrow, looking deliberately at Alice for a moment. "Maybe I do. But maybe it's not psychics, exactly, that I believe in."

I heard Alice and the others gasp as one at their table.

"How does she know?" whispered Alice, her voice tinged with the usual frustration and wonder.

"That jackass! He must've told her! He would, he's so in l-" Rosalie started before Jasper cut her off. I stifled a gasp. Was she going to say in _love?_ I shook my head; I wasn't that lucky.

"He didn't," Jasper said flatly, effectively ending the discussion.

Edward continued staring at me like I was a particularly difficult puzzle. Which I probably was to him.

He looked down, then stared up at me through his lashes, his eyes intense. I lost my focus a moment.

"Bella, you're keeping secrets from me. Won't you tell me one?" he asked, his voice unfairly persuasive. But I was as resilient as a rock. _Literally, _I thought, thinking of my marble hard skin.

I shook my head firmly. "No way Edward, not now. I told you I'd tell you everything I know, and every secret in good time." I smirked. "Besides, patience is a virtue."

His eyes were scorching as he leaned towards me. Once again, my focus was momentarily lost. I struggled to maintain my even breathing

"Please, Bella?" he pleaded softly. Crap, it was hard to hold onto my argument when he pleaded like this. I tore my eyes from his. If I was going to concentrate properly I'd need to keep my cool.

"Sorry, but no." I looked up at him, a soft smile touching my lips. The bell rang, interrupting what I was about to say. I glanced up and glared towards the direction it rang from. I was infinitely angry at that damn bell for stopping my already limited time with him.

"We should probably get to class," I said regretfully, my mood sinking. I gathered my things.

He didn't get up.

"I'm ditching Bio today. I'm not a particular fan of the lab we have assigned today." He smirked at me when he said this. I couldn't imagine why.

"Oh? What's the plan for today?" I asked curiously.

"Blood typing." Well, that explained his grin.

I gulped. "Hmm, maybe I should join you. This doesn't sound like it'd be a very fun class." My human part would help me maintain my self control easily, but this was a perfect excuse to spend more time with him. Immediately, my mood soared.

His face brightened; apparently, he was as happy with this as I was, and didn't demand to know why I wouldn't go to class.

We walked to his car in elated silence. Well, elated on my part, as I couldn't pull a Jasper and sense his emotions. But the happy, content look on his face spoke volumes.

I slid into his Volvo and promptly took control of the radio. I wished I had my iPod with me, but I was hoping he had a good taste in music. Thankfully, he did.

I was pleased to find several CDs that I enjoyed.

"Jack's Mannequin, Claude Debussy, Bright Eyes, Frederic Chopin, Brand New…I'm impressed. You've got an excellent taste in music." I flipped through his CDs a bit more and my eyes widened. "The Devil Wears Prada? Mychildren Mybride?" I squealed a bit over his heavier musical preferences.

He nodded casually. "I enjoy listening to more metal music when I'm angry. It calms me down."

That made sense. "Yeah, I've been known to do the same, actually. But I mostly take out most of my frustration through art or music of my own. Mostly on the piano and guitar, though." Those were a mere two of the many instruments I've mastered, not including my singing voice. My parents called me a musical prodigy; I called them biased.

He looked at me then. "You play piano?" He seemed pleasantly surprised by this fact.

"Yeah, ever since I was…" I paused for a fraction of a second. I learned piano, technically, when I was two. I'd have to edit. "…twelve." There. That seemed more reasonable.

"I play as well. I was hoping I might get to play for you sometime. Now I'm wishing more to here you play for me," he said, a mischievous smile on his perfect lips.

Those lips distracted me. I wanted desperately to run my fingers over them, to touch them. I brushed that thought off. _Not yet_, I though, contenting myself with the fact that I would touch them soon enough. _And not just his lips, either…_ I let my imagination run a little too wild.

I smiled saucily in return. "Hmm, I would very much enjoy playing for you." I wonder if he heard the double meaning in my words. Piano keys weren't the only ones I was thinking of pressing….

We talked warily about our families for awhile before the topic abruptly turned to me.

"How old are you?" He seemed frustrated.

I answered with the response that was practically ingrained in my head. "Seventeen."

He harrumphed. I glanced at him curiously. "You don't act like a seventeen year old. You act much more maturely than most your age." His reproachful tone made me laugh. He was more right than he dreamed. If what my father told me of him was correct, I was older than him by about one hundred and fifty years.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I said, trying and failing to repress my snickers.

"Why are you laughing?" he demanded. He _would_ ask me the very question I dread telling him.

"Another one of those secrets of mine," I said in an faux ominous voice. He laughed, immediately removing the tension that had momentarily taken it's hold in the car.

When it was nearing the end of the school day, he started to drive me home. I faked an outraged expression. "Now, Edward. If I let you drive me home, how would I get my car back?" I shook my head in mock disappointment, seemingly at his lack of thought.

"I'll have Alice drop it by after school," he said, but I shook my head adamantly.

"No deal. I'm driving my own car home, thanks." I didn't really want to, but I didn't currently feel like explaining the situation to my parents. Not yet.

He could tell by the determined set of my mouth that he wouldn't budge me from my decision. Sighing, he walked me to my car.

"Have fun at the beach tomorrow." He looked pointedly at the deep gray clouds above us. "Perfect weather for sunbathing," he said, his tone slightly sarcastic.

I was about to ask him if he would come, but realized that he couldn't. The sun couldn't harm him, of course, but it certainly caused him to stand out. Most people didn't glitter like diamonds when sunlight hit them.

I sighed. "I wish you could come."

He smiled crookedly. My heart nearly stopped. "I wasn't exactly invited."

I frowned. "True. And even if I did invite you, it's going to be sunny tomorrow." I glance slyly in his direction. "Not exactly good for your pale complexion, eh?"

The baffled looked came to his face again as I revealed that I knew more about him that he thought. I grinned widely.

Before he could realize what I was about to do, I swiftly pecked him on the cheek and hopped in my car, driving away. I was pushing 60 m.p.h. when I glanced in my mirrors to look at him. His hand covered the cheek I kissed, a look of bewildered pleasure on his face. I laughed exuberantly and touched my tingling lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns these characters, not me. What I'd do to own Edward Cullen…. ;)**

_Mmkay, so I know that I've followed the original storyline a lot so far, but after the chapter where she meets the rest of the Cullen family, it isn't going to follow the original plot. I'm thinking no James, no Victoria. Just Edward and Bella being all happy and couple-y. Oh, and in response to a few questions I've had:_

_1. Bella is half-vampire/half-human, just like Renesme in _Breaking Dawn_._

_2. Her body temperature is so high because that's how Stephanie Meyer described Renesme's in aforementioned book._

_By the way, there's probably a few spelling errors. I rushed a bit and didn't get a chance to review as much as I'd like. Sorry!_

**Chapter Six**

Friday definitely lived up to expectations that I so didn't have. I mostly wasn't looking forward to it because Edward was out hunting just south of Rainier. Not that he told me this, of course. Carlisle told my parents and invited them, but they declined said invitation.

Mike stared at me all day, sulking that I skipped Bio. It was obvious that I skipped with Edward, having been with him all during lunch. Jessica, fortunately, didn't know about the whole ditching class with Edward thing. She had already asked me enough question about our time at lunch; I didn't need her gushing about anything else.

My short time with Edward at the lunch table had caused more gossip than I liked. Lauren, this snobby girl who generally lived with her nose in the air, seemed to dislike me even more since yesterday. And even Jessica, who may seem like a good friend to most, was really just fake. I've lived a long time, and met more fake friends than I care to remember. But she does have her moments, mostly when she's talking about Mike, which is sweet. I can tell she's jealous of Edward and me, having a crush on him a few years back, and despite being head of heels in love with him, I do feel a teensy bit smug that he chose me out of everyone else in the world. I was still incredulous to that particular fact; he chose _me_, who had sent more mixed signals than anyone deserved. I knew that I still confused him pretty much all the time, and I liked that.

As I went to sleep, I wondered if Edward would come into my room again tonight. Just in case, I wore my silky deep green shorts and cardigan.

It was to no avail. When I did wake up, there was only the faint trace of his smell from last time. I was planning on sleeping in that morning, so the sun added to my already bad mood by waking me up early. Although, I missed having sunny days so I guess I couldn't be entirely upset.

I met up with Mike and the rest of the gang at Mike's parent's hiking shop. Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Mike, and some other kids were waiting around outside next to a motley collection of cars.

Mike smiled joyously at me. "You came! I told you the sun would be out today."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know." I shook my head, pretending to be ashamed. "How I could ever doubt you…"

His gleeful smile widened. "Do you want to ride with me? I think everyone else's car is full."

He was probably lying, but I accepted anyway. "Sure, Mike."

_Crap,_ I thought as that damn hopeful look flickered to life on his face. I'm going to have to be more careful with what I say to him. I don't want him to think I'm leading him on or anything.

As I sat in the passenger seat next to Mike, I saw Jessica glaring at me through the overhead mirror. Quickly coming up with an idea, I said, "You know what Mike? I think Lee brought some extra people, so we're going to have to squeeze Jessica in with us."

He frowned slightly. "Well, okay, if there's not enough room…. Hey, Jessica! Come up in front with Bella and me. There's enough room for you to sit here between us."

Jessica shot an adoring look in Mike's direction and a doubtful one in mine. I sighed. Well, Mike would catch on soon enough and they'd live happily ever after. I hope.

I had never been to the La Push beach before, and was surprised by how beautiful it was. It was long and crescent-shaped with a rocky shore. There were several small islands out in the distance, all with cliff sides and uneven summits. There were dozens of bleached white driftwood trees around the tide line. Despite the sun, there was a chilly, briny wind blowing in from the east.

I sat on by the fire, enjoying the beauty of it. Driftwood fires were amazing, the salt turning the flames blue and green. Mike came to sit next to me.

"Pretty, isn't it?" I said, gesturing towards the fire.

"Yeah. Beautiful, actually," he said, but when I turned to look at him he was already staring at me. _Oh, geez,_ I thought as he turned away, his face blazing red. Jessica was next to him and mercifully captured his attention.

After about half an hour on bantering, the food was ready. I surprised to find that I was grateful for it. My human appetite had started to come out more and more since I haven't been drinking blood lately. As I started to eat, I noticed some of the kids from the reservation came to join us.

I looked around, noting a handsome kid of about fifteen that was staring intently in my direction. I blushed and looked away. I moved to sit by Angela. I love this girl; her presence was so chill I could sit by her for hours and not feel required to make conversation. The older looking boy from the group announced the names of the newcomers. I only caught the name of the boy that would not stop staring at me. Jacob Black.

Eventually, those damn clouds floated over to cover the sun. I glared up at the offending clouds. They pissed me of. The one sunny day I've had here thus far and the stupid clouds have to come and ruin it…

Just then, Jacob interrupted my internal rant. He smiled radiantly at me. His face was still round with youth, but on it's way to being very handsome. His long, dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Hi, I'm Jacob," he said, his white teeth a startling contrast to his russet skin.

I smiled warmly. I couldn't help it; his smile was infectious. "Nice to meet you Jake. I'm Bella." I stuck my hand out, feigning formality. He laughed and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too," he said still laughing. I giggled at our folly. He had a nice laugh, full and deep.

Hearing our chuckles, Lauren called out to us.

"Hey Bella, you know Jacob?" she asked, sneering.

I smiled wider. I wouldn't let her cattiness get in the way of my fun. "Not at all. We actually just met."

This unsettled her. She hadn't expected it. "Oh well, you seemed like you've known each other longer," she mumbled.

A few minutes later, she called out again, much to my displeasure.

"Hey Bella, isn't it too bad the Cullens couldn't come?" she asked, her innocent and concerned façade fooling no one.

One of the older boys answered before I could. "The Cullens don't come here," he said, his deep voice ringing with authority.

This intrigued me. It seemed this young man knew something about them. Something mythical perhaps… I decided to investigate.

"Hey Jake…" I started, looking up at him through my lashes, "would you mind taking a walk with me? My legs are starting to fall asleep." _As if_, I thought.

He jumped up eagerly. "Sure Bella!"

When we passed by Sam, the wind blew my hair in his direction. His head swiveled towards me, his nose wrinkling. I winked at him.

We walked into the darkness of the forest. I turned to him while we walked.

"So, Jake, do you come down to Forks often?" I asked.

His smiled fell a little. "No, not really. But when I finish the car I'm building I'll be able to."

I didn't have to pretend awe at this; I was impressed. "You build cars? That's awesome!"

He smiled, flattered. "Yeah, I tinker around a bit. I'm just re-building this old 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. Hey, got a master cylinder by any chance?"

I laughed. "Sorry, no, but I'll keep an eye out. But wow, Jake, that's pretty impressive. I actually like to mess around with locomotives myself. Maybe I could help you out sometime?" I asked coyly, batting my eyelashes at him.

His dark skin darkened a little bit and he stammered, "Uh, yeah that'd be awesome." Then he looked doubtful. "You build cars?"

I punched him playfully in the shoulder. "If I was a guy you wouldn't question me," I scoffed. "And, yes I do, actually. Mostly motorcycles though. I recently re-built a 1955 Vincent Black Shadow from _scratch._" I was showing off, just a bit. But it was true. I loved tinkering around with cars and motorcycles. I thought of the kick-ass engine I had in my Aston Martin and sighed dreamily. He didn't seem to notice.

He was shocked. "Are you serious? That's incredible…" he trailed off, a sly look coming into his eye, "…for a girl."

I mocked punched him again. "Hey now, no making fun of my girly-ness." That reminded me of what I came here with him for in the first place; I was going to flirt mercilessly with him until he spilled why the Cullens couldn't come here.

"So, I was wondering what that older boy was talking about when he said the Cullens couldn't come here," I said innocently, furrowing my brow in real agitation.

"That's Sam, he's nineteen. And about the Cullens, well, they're not really allowed to come here…" he drifted off, looking away. That confirmed my suspicions. They knew something.

"That's weird. I wonder why," I mentioned curiously. He looked at, his eyes torn.

"It's just this old story. It's silly."

This spiked my curiosity farther. We sat down on this old driftwood tree, it's roots half buried in the sand. I leaned towards him, an alluring half smile on my lips.

"Won't you tell me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

He smiled back and I heard his heartbeats stutter. _Good, this is working,_ I thought triumphantly.

"I hope you like scary stories," he said, his voice huskier and ominous. Oh, please. My life was involved vampires, who just happened to be main characters in most spooky stories. Apparently, they were involved in this one, too.

"Love them," I said, winking.

He began, his voice dropping down an octave.

"There's the legend of the cold ones. Vampires, as your people call them." He smirked. I shivered, but not from the cool wind that blew through. So he did know. And not just him, his whole goddamn tribe. I wonder if the Cullens know…

"According to legend, my people, in ancient times, would turn into a…werewolf, of sorts. You see, the wolf and the cold ones are natural enemies, destined to fight each other eternally. My great-grandfather, Ephraim Black, apparently met one of them about seventy years ago." He rolled his eyes. I was relieved to find that he didn't take any of this very seriously.

I was confused at this point, though. "But…the Cullens. How do they tie into this?"

He looked at me dubiously. "The Cullens are the same vampires my great-grandfather met."

"Oh," I said in a small voice. That made sense. He must have thought I looked scared from the story.

"You look a little freaked out," he said, pleased.

I rolled my eyes. "You're a very good storyteller."

He laughed. "I think I just violated the treaty."

"Wait, what treaty?" He hadn't mentioned that.

He looked at me like it should be obvious. "The treaty between the Cullens and the Quileute elders. It states that they can't come on our land, just in case, and we won't cross onto theirs."

"Ah." There wasn't much more for me to say. We walked quietly back to the campfire. He seemed a little put out by my lack of response.

"Geez, Jake, why didn't you tell me you were such a good storyteller?" I asked, only partly teasing.

He grinned, relieved. "It's not something I advertise, I guess."

We saw Mike then, looking reassured that I wasn't eaten by some wolf in the woods. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Hey, there you are. Where'd you two go?" He was acting a bit too much like an overprotective boyfriend. This annoyed me.

I smiled warmly at Jacob. "We went for a walk and caught a little caught up. Jake here told me some pretty cool stories."

Jacob grinned hugely back, pleased by my obvious preference for him. "Well, hey, you should back down sometime. You did offer to help me with my car, you know," he said, glancing slyly at Mike. I giggled and rolled my eyes at the obvious rivalry.

I reach for his hand and squeezed it briefly. "Sure," I said. "Someday soon."

Mike narrowed his eyes. "We'd better go, Bella. Everyone else is getting prepared to leave."

I gave Jacob a quick hug before skipping off to Mike's van. I probably would hang out with Jake sometime. He was a nice kid and easy to be around. I'd known him about an hour and already felt completely comfortable with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All known characters are the work of Stephanie Meyer.**

_Sorry this took so damn long. I had a bit of writer's block going on. I personally think I could've done a better job, since I was rushing and all, but oh well. Oh, and the song mentioned while Bella is cleaning is "Catapult" by Vega Under Fire. They're a local band in my city, and they're amazing._

_Note: I had a bit too much fun planning Bella's outfits. I was pretty heavy on the description, although it really wasn't needed. Sorry :p_

_Note 2: I used a little artistic license on "The Brightest Green". Obviously, it wasn't written after Bella. I just thought it made sense with my description of her. (Bright green eyes, super hot skin...)_

_Thank you all for the reviews. I did my best to reply to all of them, except you pesky anonymous reviewers. JK. I loved all the reviews I got referring to my question. I've decided to wait until she meets the Cullens to veer off-course. _

_Oh, and this goes out to one anonymous reviewer in particlular: No, I'm probably not going to make Rosalie as big as a bitch as she usually is. And, I do care what you think :)_

**Chapter Seven**

When I got home I mulled over what Jacob had told me about the 'cold ones'. _What an appropriate name,_ I thought wryly. The story was probably true, but I was going to ask my parents to question Carlisle about it. I suddenly found myself wishing that I got a whiff of that Sam person. He seemed to believe the stories, and if he _was_ some type of wolf-man, I'd be able to tell by his scent.

I knew about the Children of the Moon, true werewolves that turned when the moon is full, but I doubted this was the same thing. I smirked as I remembered Caius's irrational fear of real werewolves. _Wimp._

I was still thinking about it when I heard a knock at my door. I was surprised. Usually I could just hear someone walking up to the house. _Must be my parents, _I thought. I hopped over the railing that wrapped around my second story room. As I landed on the bottom floor and answered the door, I found I was right. My mom smiled hugely at me and strode into the room.

"Bella, darling, I'm missed you so!" she gushed, wrapping me into a huge hug. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you've been gone like, two days," I said, laughing. "But I've definitively missed you and dad, too. Speaking of, where is he?" He wasn't with her, and I didn't see or hear him anywhere around the house.

Her smile turned mysterious. "Ah, your father. He still at the Cullens. We stopped over there for a quick visit." She giggled, and I was suddenly suspicious. "Apparently, there was some sort of ruckus going on." My eyes narrowed. Why was she being all enigmatic? Could it be about Edward? That was the only conclusion I could come to.

"Oh? What kind of ruckus?" I raised an eyebrow on 'ruckus'. _Nice word choice._

She shrugged and turned to sit lightly on my deep purple futon. "It's nothing, really. It's this Edward. Apparently, he's infatuated with this _human_." She threw me a pointed look and I blushed furiously. "Well, they all are, actually. It appears that this 'human' can block out not only her thoughts, but the thoughts off others." She crossed her arms, and looked at me, waiting for an answer. I could tell she wasn't actually mad, though. There was humour in her eyes. She found my messing with Edward just as amusing as I did.

I smiled widely and laughed. "Well, yeah, I suppose I did mess with him, just a little bit." She laughed, too. Then she frowned and asked, "But Bella, dearest, what about Alice? Does your shield prevent her seeing you, as well?"

I shook my head, my forehead creasing in consternation. "It shouldn't. I mean, I thought it was only for mental abilities. And what she does isn't really mental, is it? I mean, what Jasper does is physical, so I know he must be able to read my emotions. But Alice?" I shook my head again, confused. "I don't know. I don't think that's it."

She shrugged, dismissing it, and changed the subject. "So, when are you planning on telling them? It's been awhile now. What's stopping you?" Good question.

"I'm not sure, actually," I said truthfully. "I'm probably going to tell Edward soon. He's driving me to Seattle the day of the dance, so I'll probably explain myself then. I know he must suspect something, but he hasn't pushed all that much for answers. I told him I'd enlighten him soon enough." I didn't add that I was desperately in love with him. She didn't need to know the gory details just yet. She saw through me, as usual, her broad grin returning.

"Oh, Bella. You like him, don't you?" she asked, elated. She's been waiting all these years, hoping I'd find someone, to no avail. Sure, I've 'dated' casually over the years, but I've never met anyone I've really wanted. And besides, most of them were humans, and I'd never take someone's life so selfishly. Besides, not one of the guys I'd met exactly screamed 'soul mate'. They pretty much just screamed 'I wanna get in your pants!' I'm not even kidding. That actually happened. I stifled a giggle and continued with the current topic. "Yes," I admitted, and her face lit up like it was freaking Christmas morning. "I do, very much so." I sighed. "But I'm not sure if he really feels the same exact way for me. Sure, there's the typical attraction, but I don't know if it's more than that. For him, at least. And besides that-" She cut off my depressed little rant and stared intently at me.

"Bella. From what I hear, this boy is head over heels about you. There is no way your feelings aren't mutual," she said, her words dripping with sincerity. I beamed, unable to focus my happiness into words. He felt the same way? I resisted the urge to jump around and squeal like an infatuated school girl. I sighed happily and took my mother's hands on my own.

"Thank you for telling me that. I can't even began to explain how…anxious I've been."

She smiled and squeezed my hands tightly. "Anytime, darling. I'm just so happy to see that you've found someone." Our heartwarming moment was interrupted then, by my father walking in. He smiled warmly at us, leaning down to kiss my mother softly on the lips and to kiss the top of my head.

"I'm guessing your mother already told you everything? She's not very good at keeping secrets," he said teasingly, casting a sly look in my Caprice's direction. She laughed freely, unashamed. I laughed, as well. "Yeah, she did. Of course," I said, poking her side.

We talked for a few more hours. I didn't even notice how late it was getting until my parents insisted I get some sleep. Snuggling up underneath my quilt, I realized how happy I was and laughed at myself. That was just like me; realizing I was happy as opposed to actually feeling it. I let my thoughts drift towards Edward and fell asleep.

* * *

My good mood lasted all the next morning. I danced about, blasting music as I tidied up my house. A particularly catchy song came on and I began to sing along, practically shouting out the lyrics.

_The only chance I have of leaving this state and all I know,_

_Is my revolver mouth and arsenal of bones._

_Left in the closet, along with the notes of lust and list of foes._

_Oh, my divided mind and restless soul._

_The only chance is gone!_

_I know it hurts,_

_I know you're scared,_

_I noticed all the signs._

_Though you will be always mine._

_It's a matter of time._

_If you don't change,_

_How am I suppose too fulfill this rage?_

_Honestly, I want this more!_

_I need this more._

_Its left in the closet along with the notes of lust and list of foes._

_Oh my divided mind and restless soul._

_The only chance is gone_

_I know it hurts,_

_I know you're scared,_

_I noticed all the signs._

_Though you will be always mine,_

_It's a matter of time._

_My foul, open mouth_

_Takes a bow and leaves me black and blue, come on!_

_I know it hurts,_

_I know you're scared,_

_I noticed all the signs._

_Though you will be always mine,_

_It's a matter of time._

_I know the truth behind your stare, I know our hearts are beyond repair._

Eventually, my house was spotless and I had nothing else to do. I had already finished all my homework. I didn't really feel like driving anywhere, so I settled on a walk about my house.

It was too cloudy for my liking but I continued walking slowly around the wood surrounding my home. My thoughts, as usual, drifted to Edward. I couldn't resist the urge to giggle stupidly. I was just so…happy. To find that he cares for me as I did for him was simply the best feeling in the world. Unable to contain my happiness, I leaped up about twenty feet into the air and grabbed on the a spruce tree's branch. I dangled there a moment, bobbing lightly. I swung my legs suddenly, and flipped in the air before climbing up a large, leafy hemlock. I sat up there, nestling against the mossy trunk. I was wrong when I originally thought this place was just a horrible, rainy town. It really was beautiful. Or maybe my good mood had transformed everything. At least it was going to be sunny tomorrow.

Oh, wait. Sun. Tomorrow. Well, there goes my good humour. Sunlight and Edward don't really mix all that well. And it was supposed to be sunny for a few days! I groaned.

* * *

When I awoke, I could smell him in my room again. I cursed myself for being such a heavy sleeper. I went to the rocking chair near my bed, where his scent was the strongest. I inhaled it deeply, like it was a drug I couldn't get enough of. It smelled of honey, sunshine, and rain. It was amazingly intoxicating.

I couldn't help but enjoy the good weather, despite the fact that I wouldn't see Edward. It was sunny and almost warm out. Throwing on a rather short dark jean skirt and a close-fitting knitted white sweater, I slipped on my black knee high Minnetonka Moccasins. I did a rare thing and put a little crème stuff in my hair, causing it to curl slightly. I put on just a little bit of mascara and eyeliner. I didn't know why, but I felt like dressing up a little today.

As I walked in my garage, I was considering taking one of my motorcycles to school. I was just about to get on my BSA Super Rocket when I remembered I was wearing a skirt. _Shit._ I liked my outfit and I didn't feel like changing, so I just hopped in my Pontiac.

I got to school early and decided to chill by the picnic benches. I took up one, my legs stretched out on it. I pulled out my sketch pad and a charcoal pencil and started drawing. The outline of his strong jaw came first, followed by the rest of his head. I drew in his hair, messy and falling in his face, as usual. I smiled, getting lost in the illustration. I was just wondering how I was going to do his eyes when I heard rustling in the woods a few yards away. The breeze blew in my direction, and I smelled honey and sunshine. _Edward. _I stopped myself from running to his hiding spot, but a quick glance in his direction would do. My sharp eyes managed to find him some yards away, crouching behind a young spruce tree, staring intently at me. I blushed, hoping he hadn't seen my drawing of him.

I was thinking of ways to approach him when I heard Mike Newton calling my name.

"Bella! Hey, there you are," he said as he drew near, smiling and flushed. As annoying as his advances were, he was a nice kid.

"Hey, Mike. What's up?" I asked, smiling warmly. With the combination of the weather and the warm fuzzies from Edward's proximity and feelings, I couldn't be half-hearted. I was still too happy.

"Nothing much. What'd you do over the weekend?" he asked, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I flinched at the close contact, but grinned suddenly when I heard a branch snapping in the woods. Edward was definitely not enjoying this. I could guess the general direction of Mike's thoughts and instead of shielding them, I decided to encourage them. This really was mean of me, but I couldn't help messing with the two of them.

"I didn't really do much. I finished that essay we had in English," I said, noticing the panicked look on his face. He must have forgotten it.

"Oh, crap, I forgot about the essay," he said sheepishly. I smiled at him, and patted his arm encouragingly, letting it linger there a moment too long. I heard another branch snap. I grinned wider.

"Awe, that's okay. I could help you on it, if you'd like." I spoke with just a hint of seduction in my voice, and batted my eyelashes a little. His face flared bright red, and he sputtered a little. I heard Edward curse under his breath. I giggled. This was fun.

"Um, I was, actually… I was actually going to ask you on a date," he stammered, hope alight in his eyes. Darn. I didn't think he'd take it that seriously. I heard Edward take a sharp breath as he awaited my answer.

"Actually, Mike, I don't think I can. That would really hurt Jessica's feelings," I said, grateful for the excuse. It was true. Jessica was infatuated with him and he was the only one who couldn't see it. I was more than happy to play match maker. I could get Mike off my back, and maybe Jessica would finally get over her little crush on my Edward. Okay, he wasn't mine yet, but soon. Very soon.

He face fell, then confusion flitted though his eyes. "Jessica? What does she have to do with this?"

I sighed. Did he really not see it? "Seriously Mike. How can you not see it? Jessica. Likes. You."

He was shocked. "Oh," was all he said. I could tell he was going to need a lot of time to think about this, and I suggested we get to class. He nodded absentmindedly and we walked to English. I sincerely hoped he had listened to what I said about Jessica and ask her out already.

When I walked into Trig, Jessica mentioned how her and some other girls were heading out to Port Angeles to buy dresses.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come," she asked, all eagerness. I had to smile.

"Jess, I'm not going to the dance. I don't really need a dress," I pointed out. She giggled.

"Silly, Bella. You can come to give advice. It's a girls night out. It's going to be so much fun! Please?" She kept pleading with me until I grudgingly accepted. Thankfully, though, the plans were changed to tomorrow, due to Mike's asking Jessica out. I was glad. I knew she must be elated and I was happy for her.

When I got home, I checked my email for the first time in almost a week. My friends were starting to get a little freaked out.

_Bella,_

_Are you okay? You haven't been answering my phones calls or emails. I hope everything's okay. I'm starting to get a little worried. YOU BETTER EMAIL OR CALL ME SOON MISSY. _

_-Shelby AKA your abandoned best friend._

_BELLA,_

_DUDE! What is up with the lack of response, man? I miss ya, kid. I heard this fucking sweet band and you have GOT to hear them. They're called_3OH!3 _and they're sick. You better get your ass on the computer someday soon and talk to me._

_- JEREMY._

I responded to them all with all the enthusiasm I've been holding it. I felt bad telling Jeremy I already knew about 3OH!3. He got so excited when he discovered new bands, most I've them I've already heard of.

Bored out of my mind, I grabbed a book of Shakespeare's sonnets, my iPod, and a portable player and went to my roof. Hitting shuffle on my iPod, I layed down on my stomach.

It was when I had reached sonnet eighteen when I smelled him again. I looked around, wondering where he was. That didn't work, so I listened closely.

Bingo. I heard footsteps, way heavier than an animal of the forest. It was somewhere to my right. I heard whooshing noise and then the creak of a tree branch bending. Ah, so he was in the trees now. If it wasn't for the adoration I held for him, I'd be a bit creeped out by his stalkerish tendencies. Luckily, my window was in easy reach, even for a human. I climbed in, annoyed at the slow pace I was using. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and crawled back onto the roof. I strummed a simple chord progression. E, D, Cadd9, Am. Bored with my simple pattern, I started playing "Play Crack the Sky" by Brand New. I knew he liked them, and I hoped he knew this song.

_We sent out the SOS call,_

_It was a quarter past four in the morning when the storm broke our second anchor line._

_Four months at sea, four months of calm seas to be pounded in the shallows off the tip of Montauk Point._

_They call them rogues, they travel fast and alone._

_One hundred-foot faces of God's good ocean gone wrong._

_What they call love is a risk, cause you will always get hit out of nowhere by some wave and end up on your own._

_The hole in the hull defied the crews attempts to bail us out._

_And flooded the engines and radio and half buried bow._

_Your tongue is a rudder._

_It steers the whole ship._

_Sends your words past your lips or keeps them safe behind your teeth._

_But the wrong words will strand you._

_Come off course while you sleep._

_Sweep your boat out to sea or dashed to bits on the reef._

_The vessel groans the ocean pressure is its frame._

_To the port I see the lighthouse through the sleet and rain._

_And I wish for one more day to give my love and repay debts._

_But the morning finds our bodies washed up thirty miles west._

_They say that the captain stays fast with the ship through still and storm._

_But this ain't the Dakota, and the water is cold._

_We won't have to fight for long._

_This is the end._

_This story's old but it goes on and on until we disappear._

_Calm me and let me taste the salt you breathed while you were underneath._

_I am the one who haunts your dreams of mountains sunk below the sea._

_I spoke the words but never gave a thought to what they all could mean._

_I know that this is what you want._

_A funeral keeps both of us apart._

_You know that you are not alone._

_Need you like water in my lungs._

_This is the end._

I let the last chords linger. Setting my guitar aside, I once again set my iPod to shuffle. I couldn't help but giggle at the first song that played. "Y'all With the Vampire Squad?" by Greeley Estates blared. I snickered again, and changed the song.

"The Brightest Green" by Anarbor started. I rolled my eyes. Of course. The song was written after me, and to be honest, it was kind of embarrassing. It was a catchy song though, so I let it play, dancing and singing along.

_It was late last night before she hit me up,_

_And baby, don't you know nothing good happens after midnight._

_You see, the night before, I couldn't keep my hands off her,_

_Yeah I wanted to drink her up._

I giggled at that line. It really was the opposite. He had smelled so appetizing.

_Her body burned like fire, and I knew,_

_I knew I couldn't take any more from her._

_I'm b-b-burning and my stomach's turning,_

_my hearts giving into my eyes. (whoa-ohh)_

_I'm stare-stare-staring at the skin she's sharing,_

_my heart's giving in to my eyes. (whoa-ohh)_

_now it's too late, for me it's too late._

_I'm b-b-burning and my giving in to my eyes._

_She stood five foot four, _

_She had the brightest green I'd ever seen,_

_I'd never seen these eyes before._

_And just like that I was hypnotized._

_I sit back, I roll phat…_

_While thinking of you._

_And I knew I couldn't take anymore,_

_From her._

_I'm b-b-burning and my stomach's turning,_

_my hearts giving into my eyes. (whoa-ohh)_

_I'm stare-stare-staring at the skin she's sharing,_

_my heart's giving in to my eyes. (whoa-ohh)_

_now it's too late, for me it's too late._

_I'm b-b-burning and my heart's giving in to my eyes._

_I'm sweating bullets like a boy that has just been caught._

_You say your love is all I need, but I don't need a lot._

I said no such thing, actually.

_You say you're sorry, but I know that you're not. (x2)_

_I'm b-b-burning and my stomach's turning,_

_my hearts giving into my eyes.__ (whoa-ohh)_

_I'm stare-stare-staring at the skin she's sharing,_

_my heart's giving in to my eyes. (whoa-ohh)_

_now it's too late, for me it's too late._

_I'm b-b-burning and my giving in to my eyes._

_Now it's too late, for me it's too late._

_I'm b-b-burning and my heart's giving in to my eyes._

I kind of forgot about Edward watching me as I danced and sang. It wasn't until I heard him sigh "Bella" that I snapped to attention. A blush crept up my cheeks but I ignored it. I desperately wanted to find him and rip off his clo-

But enough of these thoughts. I heard my phone ringing incessantly, so I reluctantly grabbed my stuff and climbed inside.

* * *

I slept horribly that night, nightmares interrupting my normally pleasant dreams. In my nightmare, I was lost in the forest outside my house. Normally, this wouldn't bother me, but I was human in my dream. I kept wandering around, crying and tripping over my own feet. At some point, I just lay there, hopeless. Eventually, I heard someone calling my name. I looked up and saw Edward, looking like a god. I had smiled at him, and he sniffed. His happy smile had turned into a predatory one. He crouched down into a hunting pose. My heartbeat quickened, I got up to run away. I was human, therefore painfully slow. He caught up with me easily. He grabbed me from behind, and ran his nose along my throat in what was almost a sensual manner. His teeth grazed my now-soft flesh and he bit. Hard. I woke up, a scream dying on my lips. I gasped for air, horrified at my dream. Still shaking, I got ready for school. I could smell him in my room, his scent still fresh. I was scared at what he might have heard me say that night, thanks to my ludicrous dream. I got dressed in a dark blue v-neck and a dark pair of skinny jeans, and wore the same boots from yesterday. I poured some coffee into a traveling cup and headed off to school.

Today was much like yesterday. The Port Angeles trip was tonight, and I found myself actually excited to go. Jessica and Angela were going to follow me home so I could drop off my things, then we were off to Port Angeles in Jess's car.

I ran in my house, and grabbed a purse and transferred some money and other essentials into it. I skipped back outside, glad for the girl's night out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

I was thanking God for Jessica's driving, which was faster than Charlie's, because we got there in record time. I had to admit, despite my age, I was really enjoying the company of the two young human girls. I was also very pleased that the annoying Lauren girl wasn't accompanying us. Jessica was delighted with her dinner with Mike, despite her slight disappointment that he hadn't kissed her. I mostly talked with Angela. She was such a nice person, I couldn't help but feel drawn to her sweet nature. Eventually, the conversation drifted towards me and my boyfriend history. Or lack thereof.

"So, Bella. How many boyfriends have you had?" Jessica asked, hoping for some juicy gossip.

"A few. I've never really enjoyed dating all that much. High school boys are very immature," I said, trying not to roll my eyes. There was no need to mention that I was only about two hundred and thirty years older than most of the boys we knew.

They both looked skeptical, Angela politely so. "Yeah, I believe that," said Jessica, sarcasm dripping from her voice. I shrugged and dismissed the subject.

We went to the only place in the entire town to shop for dresses. The selection wasn't exactly bountiful, but it would do for the semiformal dance. Somehow, they both selected several things to try on while I waited patiently for them to finish. My degree in fashion came in handy, especially when Jessica tried on the horrible long, strapless black dress; it looked like she was going to attend a funeral.

I perused some of the items myself, despite the fact that I had quite a few closets and storage spaces brimming with several generations of clothes. Nothing here suited my more vintage tastes, however, so I was glad when it was time to go eat at some little restaurant by the boardwalk. Though I was very tempted at this point on just eating Jessica. She was seriously starting to get on my nerves with her chatter about Mike. My, god. If I never hear his name again I'll go back on my Atheist religion and start singing Jesus' praise. Hallelujah.

I wasn't quite hungry just yet, though, and we had more time than we expected so I decided to go on a short little walk around the town. They were fine with that and we agreed to meet up at La Bella Italia later on.

I wandered around the busy streets with no real destination in mind. It was nice, it really was, to have some girl time but the gossip hasn't really changed over the years and I was quite bored with it. To be honest, I was too focused on Edward. As usual. And how could I not? He was beyond perfect. He was, essentially, every girl's dreamed wrapped into a marble hard body. Okay, so he was a vampire. As was I, at least partially. I simply hoped he wouldn't find me odd - a mutant, as I've been called._ Ouch. That memory stings. Stupid James,_ I thought irritably.

I couldn't help but hope to find Edward in this little tourist trap of a town. He had this uncanny ability to show up when I wanted him most. My breath caught when I spotted a shiny, silver Volvo. But of course it wasn't his; his scent was nowhere to be found and my over imaginative mind was conjuring up impossibilities. Suddenly, the setting sun came out from behind the clouds, causing my skin to give off a faint glitter. I smiled slightly at the barely there sparkles on my skin.

I walked in a southerly direction, head down, hands in my back pockets. I wasn't paying any attention at all to where I was until I heard some low, sinister sounding chuckles behind me. Glancing up, I realized I was way into the outskirts off town. There was only a few warehouses and some loading trucks. I didn't panic, however - there was no need to. I was the only scary thing around here. I heard the laughter again, somewhere behind and to the left. I listened closely.

"She's damn fine, bro," whispered a drunken voice, followed by more raucous laughter.

"Look at that ass in those tight jeans, man. I'd love to tap that."

I curled my lip. Lovely, just lovely. I now had some new, drunk admirers. Just what I need. I turned a corner and found myself at a dead end. No problem. The idiots apparently intentionally ushered me here. They were nothing to worry about, however. I turned around to face them, crossing my arms and feeling a lazy smirk cover my lips. My bold stance surprised them.

"Whoa, man, maybe she won't be so easy to take, after all," came a worried mutter. Oh, my god. How naïve could I be? They weren't simply trying to take me home with them; their intentions were apparently much more cruel. My temper flared and I snarled at them, pissed. All of them except a dark haired, heavyset man stepped back. The braver one did look nervous, though, as he spoke.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Did he seriously just call me _sweetheart_? "We were just wonderin' if you'd like to go back to my buddy's house and have a little fun," he stopped uncertainly as I took a menacing step forward.

"Oh, I'm so sure that's all you had in mind," I bit out, beyond angry. Before I could injure any of them, a silver Volvo 360ed into my vantage point. _Edward_. He threw open the passenger and yelled for me to get in. I grinned fiercely at him. Not yet.

"Hold on a second Edward," I called sweetly, "My new friends and I have some unfinished business, don't we boys?" With that I ran with blinding speed to the closest one, punching him with just enough force to knock him out. And threw a window. But he'll live - unfortunately. I did the same to the rest - without the window braking - and piled them up into a corner behind a dumpster. Wiping my hands off on my jeans, I skipped back to Edward. Hah. The look on his face should be filmed and shown every Christmas. His jaw was literally dropped open, his eyes as wide as saucers. Winking at him, I slid in the car and buckled up. He still seemed incapable of any coherent speech or movement, so I gently nudged his arm.

"Didn't expect that, did you? Now, you must realize that I'm not exactly a defenseless human. Or that I'm simply not exactly human," I murmured, smiling gently. He shook his head, seemingly trying to arrange his thoughts.

"Bella… I don't…I mean…what on Earth just happened? You moved as fast as a vam- as fast as me!"

I began to explain but saw the clock.

"Crap, I'm late! I was supposed to meet up with Jessica and Angela for dinner!" I yelped. He shook his head obstinately.

"I don't think so, Bella. You're explaining to me _right now_ what you are and how in the hell you just took down four guys in three seconds."

I sighed anxiously. "Ah, no. Not just this minute. First, you are going to take me to La Bella Italia so Angela and Jess don't call the cops. When we arrive there, I'll tell them I'll catch a ride home with you and _that's_ when I'll explain myself. Okay?" The last part was just to be polite; I wasn't going to take anymore objections or arguments. He realized this and swung the car around, hitting 50 mph before we even hit the street.

When we got there I saw Jess and Ang looking fretfully around the restaurant. Thankfully, I was a pro at diffusing crisis, so I hopped out of the car and called out to them. They looked my way, relief flooding their faces.

"Thank god! Where have you been? We've been so worried!" Wow, Angela kind of sounded like my mother just then. I flushed with chagrin, glancing at Edward, who was suddenly beside me. They followed my gaze and their eyes lit up. Yeah, he kind of has that effect on people. Okay, on girls mostly, but you never know.

He smiled that damned crooked smile and I heard their heart beats race. "Hello, ladies. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but may I join you for dinner?" he asked smoothly, his velvety voice making their eyes glaze over. Jesus. I sincerely hope I had better composure when he talked to me. Then again, probably not.

"Su-u-ure Edward. Of course you can join us," gushed Jessica. Angela was equally dazed, but slightly more coherent.

"Um, I don't think so. We just ate and we really need to get going. I can't be late."

Jessica flashed Angela an annoyed look. Apparently, Edward had never acted so human with them. She was obviously enjoying every second of it. So much for Mike.

"Ah, that's okay. I'll just eat here and catch a ride home with Edward, if you aren't opposed," I said, sticking to the plan I'd formulated in my head. Edward would take me home and on the way I'd tell him everything. I felt the nervous little butterflies camping out in my stomach flutter at the thought.

"No, we're not opposed. We'll see you at school_ tomorrow_. Bye!" Could she be more obvious? Now I knew for sure that she was going to torture me for information as to why exactly Edward happened to so conveniently show up here tonight. I glanced at Edward, and from his half-annoyed, half-amused look, I was right. Happily, they left and I stood there next to him, waiting for him to say something. He cleared his throat, somewhat noisily and completely unnecessarily. I looked up at him.

"So, now that I have you all to myself, may I take you to dinner?" he asked smoothly, gesturing to the restaurant in front of us. I sighed and nodded. It was better to get this over with as soon as possible. He held the door open for me and we walked in.

The hostess' eyes practically popped out of her rather disproportionate head when she spotted Edward. Typical behavior for human women, I suppose. He _was_ heartbreakingly beautiful. I heard the woman's heart pace speed up considerably when he spoke. I smirked - I was glad to know I wasn't the only one who was dazzled by his charms.

"A _private_ table for two, please?" he asked, putting plenty of stress on the word private. Not surprising; he could probably tell that this conversation was not one for human ears.

She nodded, somewhat dazedly and led us to a secluded little booth in the back.

"Perfect," he said, his voice alluring. There goes that heartbeat of hers again. He flashed her a wide smile that was apparently supposed to be predatory, but only made her swoon further. This annoyed me and I had to restrain the urge to growl at the irritating human.

"My, Edward. Do you do that to all girls? Here I thought I was just me," I teased, trying to alleviate the tense atmosphere; I knew he was trying to frighten her.

He looked confused. "Do what?"

I looked at him dubiously. "Do you honestly not see the effect you have on people? How you dazzle them? Women, in particular."

He cocked his head to side, contemplating my question. "Well, no, not really. I've never really paid much attention to that. But dazzling them…" he trailed off, looking intently at me. "Do I dazzle _you?_"

I blushed, a typical response for me. "Indeed you do, Edward. Quite frequently as a matter of fact. Not that I mind it very much," I said, tilting my head to the side, causing my bangs to fall in my face. He became fixated on my hair and he stared deep into my eyes as he leaned over to lightly brush it out of my face, his fingers trailing down to rest gently on the side of my jaw. I shivered at his touch, not from the cold. He obviously thought otherwise and withdrew his hands sharply.

"Good evening," someone said - the waiter - coming to take our order. I glanced at him. He was staring at me, mouth slightly agape. I smiled sweetly at him and heard his pulse react - strongly. Ah, another admirer.

"Uhh, my na-name is Ja-Jared and I-I'll b-be your se-server tonight," he stuttered. Edward glared at him - apparently his thoughts were less than holy.

"Hello, Jared. I'll have a coke please. Do you mind if we order our food now?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes at him. I heard a slight growl build in Edward's chest. Smirking, I listened to the waited stammer that yes, we could order now.

"Thank you so very much, Jared. I'll have the..." I paused, glancing at the menu. Inspiration hit. "Steak. _Extra_, extra rare, if you please." Make what you will of _that_, Edward.

Still gaping, his mouth hung open even further. "Are you sure? I-I mean, that's really… gross."

I laughed at his bluntness. "Not for me. I like my steak _very_ bloody," I said, casting a teasing look at Edward, who was now trying to hold back his laughter. Smiling innocently, I handed our menus to Jared. He took them and left, too dazed to even bother asking Edward what he wanted. Like he'd even accept anything.

Still chuckling, he turned to me. "Bloody, eh?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. I blushed.

"You know, that colour blue looks lovely on you," he complimented, making me blush harder.

"Thank you. Now, I think it's time for some explanations. On my part and yours."

He looked surprised. Which surprised me. Certainly he didn't think he could get away with showing up, unannounced, and "rescuing" me.

"Ladies first," he countered. I sighed, wondering where on earth I could begin.

"So, Edward. You know Mr. and Mrs. Swan, correct?" I asked, eliciting a confused nod from him. I took a deep breath. "Well, they're my parents. Now, don't give me that astonished look. Bella _Swan?_ Charlie and Caprice _Swan?_ Seriously, it's a wonder how you never noticed."

He was dumbfounded. "But… that's not possible," he said, shaking his head.

I laughed quietly. I started to say something, but I heard our dear waiter's arrival.

"Here's your s-st-steak, ma'am. Is there _anything_ else I could get for you?"

I knew I wasn't imaging the double meaning in his words when I heard Edward's snarl.

"No, we're fine, thank you. If you don't mind, we're having a rather private discussion, so I'd be much obliged to you if you didn't disturb us again unless we call for it," replied Edward coldly, causing the waiter to blush and stammer his way back into the kitchen. I let out a low, amused whistle.

"Wow, Edward, you sure know how to treat a man," I teased. He glared and motioned for me to continue.

Sighing once more, I did. "How to put this? Firstly, I know what you and your family are. Vampires." I paused and bit my lip, worried I might have shocked him into complete silence. He shook his head slightly.

"Continue. Please."

"Yes, well. You know that Carlisle and my father have known each other for a great while. You must also be aware that my father sort of…went into a sort of hiding for several years. Well, that was because of me. Because of my mother, rather. She was a human and my father was desperately in love with her-" He waved his hand, letting me know he knew this part. "Well, they decided to make love, despite her human fragility." I shuddered. I will always be fairly uncomfortable telling this part. "I know you have a few degrees in medicine, so you must know that the human male will always be fertile. He impregnated my mother, causing her to give birth to me." I took a deep breath. Sipping my drink, I took a cautious glance at him - I'd been staring at my hands the whole time.

He had a suspiciously calm look on his face, but upon closer glance, I could see the tightness in the way he held himself. "So what does that make you?" he asked, the curiosity and surprise evident in his tone.

"A half breed - half vampire, half human," I whispered, hesitantly. I was waiting for the disgust, but to no avail. Ah, of course. He would be too much of a gentleman to show it in my presence.

He mulled that over for a second. Glancing at me, he noticed my untouched food. "Let's not let the food go to waste."

I looked at him incredulously. I had just told him what I was and he was _joking around?_ "Edward," I began dubiously, "I just told you I'm a half breed."

He looked at me like that was obvious. "Well, it does make sense. I mean, from the moment I smelt you I could tell you were something…other. That's partly the reason for my incredible astonishment that first day in biology." He paused, looking somewhat abashed. "You must've thought I was horribly rude…or uncontrolled."

I laughed, shakily. Remembering my food, I took a hurried bite and chewed quickly. He shot a look of disgust - not at me, thank god - at the food. "How can you bear eating that? Or do you have human taste buds?"

I smiled. "That's a good question, actually. I have a taste for human food and blood, alike. Of course, my vampire part being more powerful than the human, I have a preference for blood."

He smiled that crooked smile. Ah, heaven. "Indeed?" I noticed that we had unconsciously leaned towards each other during our conversation. I reached out, rather uncertainly, and took his hand in mine. He shivered at the warmth. "Does that bother your?" I whispered anxiously.

He smiled. "Not at all. It's amazingly pleasant, the warmth. Are all half-breeds so warm?" he teased. I grinned and shrugged. "The half vampires are, at least."

He started. "There are others? How many of your kind are there?"

I thought about it. "Not too many, to my knowledge. I know there are a few in South America, but I've never really searched extensively." I smiled, remembering Nahuel, the half breed I had met in my journeys. An idea came to me and I took a few more bites of my steak, hoping to leave soon.

He noticed my rush with an eye of amusement. "Do you have someplace to be?"

I shrugged. "No, not really. It's just that I kind of wanted to show you something," I said enigmatically. He looked wary.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked.

I smiled brightly at him, my teeth glittering from the lights. "I want you to see me hunt."


	9. Author's Note 2

**A/N:** Sorry about the false update! No worries, though, I'm working on updating for real.

I'm also ridiculously sorry about the looooooooong hiatus. I was grounded, got my laptop taken away, was banned from the computer, was ungrounded then re-grounded than kind of ungrounded, and then I moved. Oh, and there was also finals/studying to deal with. Not that any of this counts as a legitimate excuse, I know :p

Anywho, this fic will currently be under some major re-construction. It'll mainly be minor adjustments with grammar and such, but I'll also be re-writing certain chapters. The story was going in a completely different direction than I originally intended and thus, I became completely stumped as to what to do. Woe is me, I know.

If anyone's curious by what chapters will be completely re-written, I'll be keeping a tab on my profile.

Thanks to everyone who's stuck by this story from the beginning. I'm completely thrilled with every review, and I'll try my best to reply to them.

-laurenparade


End file.
